Power supply is used to convert city electricity into DC power for the electronic apparatus. Take PC (Personal Computer) as example. Generally, the power supplies used for PC have two kinds of standards, AT and ATX, which respectively support motherboards with different standards (which are decided by the level of CPU used therein). Currently, no matter what the standard the power supply is, the power output is always achieved by connecting a bundle of several power output lines, which includes power plug, to the power socket of the system and then supplying power to the system (for example, for supplying power to the mother board and/or the related peripherals).
When the user wants to upgrade the peripherals in the computer, such as, CD burner, hard disk drive, or interface cards for particular functions, for normally operating the peripherals, usually, the power supply might also be upgraded for providing more powers so as to avoid the power supply from insufficiency. However, when exchanging the power supply for upgrading or maintaining, there are many connectors connected thereto have to be pulled out, for example, the connectors between the power supply and the motherboard, the hard disk drive and CD-ROM drive. In this manner, not only the operation consumes time and work, the power connector or the power line also might easily be broken. Although the power output lines of some power supplies are designed to be easily removed, the frequent assembling and disassembling are still inconvenient.
Therefore, a power supply which is directly plugged in the electronic apparatus is developed, so as to solve the problems described above. For example, R.O.C. Patent No. M306351, entitled “Improved Power Supply Structure”, provides a plug-in power supply, in which the power supply and the computer mainframe, which needs power supply, respectively have corresponding power connecting port and power socket, so as to form the electric connection therebetween. Moreover, R.O.C. Patent NO. I259753, entitled “Removing Mechanism of Removable Power Supply Module”, discloses a removable power supply including a power connector unit, wherein the power connector unit includes a connector socket and a connector plug which can be connected with each other, and the connector plug is fixedly mounted at one end of the removable power supply and the connector socket is connected with the power circuit of the computer mainframe.
Consequently, the power supply and the electronic apparatus have to equip with corresponding connecting terminals of identical transmission interface or standard and capable of assembling with each other, so that the power supply can be fixedly plugged into the electronic apparatus for providing power. However, since the electronic apparatuses in the market are numerous and possibly equipped with different connecting terminals, for example, different potentials of connecting pins, the electronic apparatuses have to be supplied by power supplies with particular connecting terminals, namely, one kind of power supply might only be suitable for only one single electronic apparatus and can not be adjusted or changed for applying to other electronic apparatuses, thereby limiting the application of power supply.